Sonic families In Trouble
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: When Sonic and his friends have kids. Dark Doom kiddnaps them. And their trying to save them.   Couples: Sonamy, Shadikal and Knouge
1. Chapter 1

(ok, this is an old story I wrote. So sorry if it isnt any good with the layouts and stuuf, I own nothing but Shade, Kim, Rose adn Sonic Jr.)

It has been a grateful day for Sonic and their friends. Because they all had children. Except Tails and Cream. Sonic and Amy had two children, a boy named Sonic Jr and a girl name and Tikal had a daughter name Shade. And Knuckles and Rouge had a girl name Kim..But one night came that will change their lives forever...

Darkdoom: No! Shadow and his friends cannot have children! If they have children they'll be able to destroy me.. Well..They'll see what happens when they try to get rid of me...*Later at Sonics Place...*

Amy: I put the kids in bed. their sound a

Sonic: Awww.. I wanted to put them to

Amy: Sorry

Sonic: It's ok

Amy: Well we better get some

Sonic: Nah, I think I'm gunna go for a run.* Kisses Amy on the cheek*

Amy: Be safe

Sonic: Always am.

*Then leaves the house. But a dark figure hid behind a tree and watch Sonic leave.**Back with Shadow and Tikal*

Shadow: She look's so much like

Tikal: But she has your eye's. Let her sleep for now...*Shadow kissed his daughter goodnight, soon as they leaft.. another dark figure was outside the window..*

*Back with Amy...*She was washing the dishes, but the house was silent. She heard a slight thump comming from upstairs.. Quietly she went upstairs. The noise grew louder in the nursery. Once She was inside the room. She saw the three dark figures in the room. They were trying to take her children. Amy was filled with anger that she has never felt

Amy: HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! *Takes out hammer*

Minion 1: Take the children and

Amy: DONT YOU DARE! *hit's all three minions, but three more grew*

Minion 2: I'll take care of her. * knocks Amy out and takes her hammer*

Minion 4: Let us go

Sonic: You better. But leave the kids here. *attacks the minion with Sonic Jr and save's him*

*Minion with Rose:* Sorry Sonic, Your too late. *Dissapers in the Shadow's with Rose in his hands..*

Sonic: NO!

Amy: *wakes up* We cant beat them alone

Sonic: I'll get Shadow and Silver. You stay here with the baby. *leaves to find Shadow**Amy left alone with the baby and starts to cry...*

(Will they ever get Rose back? And will happen to Shade? Find out next…)


	2. Chater 2

Sonic Ran as fast as he can to find Shadow. He needed to get his little his girl back. If he didn't... He'll never be able to forgive himself...As soon as he ran past knuckles house.. He heard a fight going on and the baby screaming on the top of her lungs.. As soon as he went trough the door. He saw knuckles rolling down the stairs with a minion.. Once the minion got to the floor, it created another one. Sonic help knuckles up the

Sonic: You ok buddy?Knuckles: Their after the baby. * punches minion*

Sonic: You too? *kicks minion* They got Rose!

Knuckles: What? *hears baby scream louder. Both Runs upstairs*

Rouge: You are not taking our baby! *kicks three minions.* *multiples again*

Rouge: I cant hold them off!

?: I'll handle it. CHAOS SPEAR! *destroys minions.*

Sonic: Thanks Shadow, you came just in

Shadow: Fight more. less talk. *minions came back*

Minion: Give us the child and we'll

Knuckles: OVER MY DEAD BODY! *punches minion**Multiplies more*

Soon everyone started fighting again. But they were to busy to notice that one minion got away and went to the nursery and grabbed Kim. The baby cried again. As soon as knuckles ran into the nursery, the minion disappeared into the shadows... Knuckles fell to his knees. He felt like he failed, not just as guardian of the master emerald. But a failer as a father..

Knuckles: I'm too late...

Sonic: We have to go back to Tikal, They might take her baby too.

Shadow: Rouge. You go and stay with Amy

Sonic: Knuckles we need you,

Knuckles: R-right. Let's go! *Run's to shadow's house*

Once they rammed inside the house. It was quite, and clean. just how Shadow leaft it.

Shadow: Tikal? where are you?

Tikal: I'm right here

Shadow: Where's Shade?

Tikal: She's safe. *But Tikal's eye's changed colors.*

Shadow: Your not my wife.*minion changes back to it's normal form*

Minion: And your correct, *kicks Shadow and multiplies into 7 minions*

Knuckles: Where's Tikal? *punches minion**hear's the baby cry*

Shadow: SHADE! *use CHAOS SPEAR and runs to the nursery* *See's minion with Shade and disappears into the Shadows*

Shadow: No! Shade!*Sonic walks in*

Sonic: We're sorry Shadow...

Shadow: W-where's Tik?

They searched the house and found her in lock inside a closet. She sat on the floor crying. She looked up with her tearful eye's to see who it was..

Tikal: Sh-Shadow?..

Shadow: Tikal.. Are you hurt?

Tikal: They took Shade... I'm so sorry Shadow. *starts crying* There were so many... I couldn't take them all... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Shadow hug's his wife to comfort her, but he knew it wouldn't help. He lost their child. He wanted to be punished, he felt that he deserve it.. all of one slept the rest of the night...Darkdom's plan has worked.. Will they ever find their children?Find out next...


	3. Chapter 3

The guy's searched and searched for years...But the never found could find them.. As time passed everyone begin to lose hope on finding them... So everyone treated Sonic Jr like he was their own son... But without them knowing.. the children has survive. They were all put into the worst foster homes that anyone can imagine.. But Shade was worse... She was physic. she saw the future. But no one believed her. She was put into a mental hospital. A five year old girl who always been alone and felt abandon.. Doctors were outstanded about her gift. They even experimented on her.. By the time she was 12.. She ran away.. Kim also ran away because her foster parents were being abusive to her.. Then one day.. She saw a echinda on the streets.

Kim: Hello.. You ok? Why are you hiding?

Shade: I'm hiding from the police. I ran away..

Kim: I ran away too. I'm

Shade: Sh-Shade. *Shakes hand*

Kim: Do...Do you wanna be friends?

Shade was stunned.. She never had a friend..

Shade: Ummm sure. Lets go find a hiding spot

They ran away from the city and moved to another. Soon a commander from G.U.N foundation found them.. They trained them, put them in a military school and they became the most powerful soldiers ever.. Soon they met a pink Hedgehog name Rose. With long hair and green eyes.

Rose: Hello, I'm rose

Kim: I'm Kim and this is

Commander: Hello ladies, I see you met your new partner Rose. She'll be with you at all times for now

Shade: Great..

Kim: just ignored Shade's behavior.

Shade wasn't use to anyone except Kim. As they leaft G.U.N they became a team. But they needed somehow to travel. Shade took Kims idea to steal a motorcycle. Rose just ran with her super speed while Kim just sat on the back of the needed money.. So they were heading to where they heard of the Master Emerald was. Which they're going to steal it..

The girls rented a hotel with the money Kim stole...They were discussing how to steal the Master Emerald..

Rose: So how are we going to do this?

Shade: Well legend say's theirs a guardian there.. so one of us needs to distract the Guardian, while the other steals the

Kim: Why don't I steal the Emerald while you and Rose distract the guardian and just incase he has any friends..

Rose: So it's settled then?

Shade: Yup.. So tomorrow night?

Kim/Rose: Yes. Lets do it.

later the next day.. They bought the equipment they need for their mission. As the night came.. They were ready.. Shade and Rose got to the Island and went on top of the Master Emerald and tied it with a rope.. But then a Dark figure came...

Knuckles: I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt..

Shade: That's correct. So you better leave before your in a world of pain.

Knuckles: Grrr.. I'm warning you..

Shade: Come on. Give us your best shot.

Knuckles: You asked for it

Then they started fighting. The fight continue on in the woods away from the Master Emerald. That is when Kim made her move. As she finished tying it, A voice came behind

Rouge: Drop it

Kim turned around and saw Rouge. Her voice sounded so familiar to her.. She couldn't describe it. Rouge even looked like her. Except Kim had dreadlocks and had points on her was very unusual for a bat..

Rouge: I said drop it

Kim: Alright. *drops rope, Then did a high kick on Rouge..*

Rouge was out for a second, but Kim was already flying with the Emerald, Rouge flew to keep up. She knew how heavy it was. But she wondered how can that girl fly so fast while carrying that

Rouge: You cant get away that easy!

But Kim did some really fancy flying. She was able to lose Rouge.

Rouge: Damn

knuckles was still fighting with the girls.. Shadow came to help..

Shadow: I suggest you leave now..

Shade: Make me..

Shadow: Gladly..

They had a huge fight. Knuckles and Rose were amazed.. Shadow was even surprised on how strong she was. Shade finished the fight and ran to

Rose: COME ON SHADE LETS GO!

Shadow: Shade?

Shade: CAHOS CONTROL!

As soon as they disappeared.. Shadow and Knuckles were shock by the name..What will happen? Will they no if its their long lost child? Find out next...


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow was stunned when he heard that name. He never mention that name since... that night.. Knuckles was the first that spoke.

Knuckles: T-that... name. It.. cant be*Rouge flew over.*

Rouge: I'm sorry Knuckles.. I lost the Master Emerald

Knuckles: What? How?

Rouge told him bout the bat with dreadlocks that stole itShadow and Knuckles were surprised. Shadow was speechless.. Rouge was the first to speak

Rouge: Guy's what's wrong?

Shadow: That female echidna... I... I.. Think it's Shade..

Rouge: Sh-Shade? But... That's impossible

Shadow: I know.. And that bat you said that stole the emerald.. I think it's was Kim

Rouge was stunned, tears were almost filled in her eye's.. Knuckles was emotionless. He lost his hope of his daughter a long time ago.. He didn't want to lose it again..While the girls, where in there hideout talking about their new rivals..

Kim: That bat looked so much like me.

Rose: Are you serious? Well that hedgehog had almost the same abilities as Shade.

Kim: Shade is that true?

Shade: Afraid so. He seemed so... Familiar

Rose: That's strange..

Shade: I think we should give it back..

Kim/Rose: WHAT?

Shade: You heard me

Kim: After all our hard work?

Shade: You can rob a bank, but I just wanna give this thing back

Kim: Why? Just cuz you feel guilty?

Shade: Well no, I.. I just wanna know who that hedgehog is...

Rose: here tomorrow will give it back and you can find out more about that hegdhog

Kim: What. You think they'll forgive us that easy?

Shade: No... Were gunna fight for it..

Rose: Yup you really know how to plan things don't you?

Shade: Have to.. Now lets get ready..

Later…Shadow didn't know what to do.. Neither did Knuckles. As the sonic gang were talking.. The girls came with the Master Emerald. The guys were stunned to see them. Once Sonic saw the pink hedgehog. He froze in disbelief.. He knew that was Rose.. But he knew she didn't know who he was.. Shade was the first to spoke..

Shade: You want the Master Emerald back... You'll have to fight us for it

Knuckles: You stole the emerald just for a fight?

Kim: do you want it or not?

Sonic: Fine

Shade: The rule is if you beat any of us.. You get to keep it.

Shadow: That's it?

Rose: Yes it is. So pick your fighters wisely.

Sonic: Alright.. I'll fight

Knuckles: I'm in

Shadow: Me too

Shade: Alright it settled. Lets do it..

Sonic Jr: Let me fight

Sonic: No, I prefer to do this alone right now

Shade: Actually its fine. I'll take him last. First the black hegdhog

Sonic: Alright...

So the fight has started.. Knuckles fought Kim. But Kim knew too much, after five minet's Knuckles lost..

Rouge: Knuckles! *runs towards him* You ok?

Knuckles: I-I'm fine.

Kim: I win. *goes and sit's down to watch the fight.*

Now Shade was fighting Shadow. It was just as bad as knuckles fight.. But Shade had more power. She did a chaos control and did some graceful and deadly attacks. Shadow was on the floor.

Tikal: Shadow! *runs toward him* Are you hurt?

Shadow: N...No, I'm fine

Shade: You lose. *sit's down and watches the fight with Kim..*

Now Rose took out her hammer and kept on hitting Sonic. Later on she won..

Rose: We won.

Shade: Not yet.. It's Jr's turn

Sonic Jr: Don't expect mercy from me

Shade: I should tell you the same thing. *evil smile*

Sonic Jr: Let's get started..

It was a crazy fight, and surprisingly Shade had half the speed as Sonic jr. But sonic Jr was faster. Just when Sonic was about to make his final blow..Shade stopped him.. She looked into his eye's and kissed him. Sonic jr was in shock, he didn't no what to do. He frozed. As soon as Shade pulled away. She gave an evil smile and trip him. He fell hard on the ground. Kim and Rose were laughing at the scene. Sonic mouth dropped, while Shadow's eyes were wide.

Shade: Keep your head in the fight.

Sonic Jr: Grrr..

Kim: Here's your emerald.

Knuckles: But we lost..

Rose: We know..

Knuckles: What kind of game your playing!

Shade: No game

Tikal: Then why did you returned the master emerald?

Shade: We have our reasons..*hears police sirens*

Rose: Oh great. Shade you better hind

Kim: Hurry in the tree!*Shade uses chaos control and hides up in the tree*

Police: Excuse me.. Have you seen this echidna?*show's picture of Shade*

Sonic: Why?

Police: She belongs to the state.. She's a mental patient and she's been gone for a while. When you see her call us.

Sonic: Uhh..

Police: Thank you. *leaves*

Shadow: Mind explaining?

Shade: Long story short. I escaped from the hospital and they think I'm crazy

Sonic Jr: That's interesting

Kim: You know what this means right? Were stuck here for a while..

Shade: afraid so

Amy: You could stay with us

Shade: We couldn't

Cream: Honestly we don't mind

Rose: We'll have to take it, cuz we got no where else to go

Shade: Grrr fine

Cream: Yay!

So the girls are staying with the sonic gang, But what will happen? Until later..


	5. Chapter 5

So the girls went into Amy's house. They chatted. But Rose had the strangest feeling of being in that house. But it was a good feeling

Rose: So you lived here long?

Amy: Lived here all my life

Then they heard someone came in the room..

Twist: Hey mom, Where's... Uh hello

Rose: Um hi, nice to meet you. I'm Rose

Twist: I'm Twist..

Amy: Rose will be staying with us for a while..

Twist: Oh ok.. Um dad can I see you for a minuet?

Sonic: Sure

They walked into the kitchen and Locke the door. But Kim was suspicious. She snuck out of the room and overheard their conversation.

Twist: Is it her? The one you told me about? My sister?

Sonic: Yes she is.. But.. I don't think we can tell her.

Twist: But.. When?

Sonic: Not sure... But.. we will..

Twist: I hope so..

That was what got Kim really interested. She heard that Rose has a family. She wanted to tell her.. But she doesn't have any proof. So she got out of the room and went back where everyone else were..Once Kim cam into the room, she ran into Knuckles. He was glaring at her.

Knuckles: It's not nice to be in someone's room without their permission

Kim: Just checking to see that Rose will be safe here, cant be too

Knuckles decided to take Kim to the island

Knuckles: Come on let's go

Kim: Someone's still sore about that fight

Knuckles: I'm not, your staying with us. We have an extra room.

Kim: Any kids?

Knuckles: ...Two's living with

Kim: cool

Once they got to the house. Kim had this strange feeling in her chest... She felt like.. she was gone for along time.. Then she saw a red colored bat came flying towards them..

Ruby: Dad! *run's and hug's him*

Knuckles: Hey Ruby. *hug's her back*Where's your mom?

Ruby: She's inside, your Kim right?

Kim: Yeah.

Ruby: I'm Ruby, You gatta teach me how to fly like that

Kim: You saw that?

Ruby: Yup

Knuckles: Come on ladies.. Let's go inside..

Once they were inside.. Kim had a thought of that other bat. she knew she'll have some issues with her.. But look's like she'll have to deal with it...with Shade.. She was forced to stay with Shadow and Tikal.. But the bright side is she's really close to Kim. Once she saw Tikal.. She felt a warmness towards her, She looked a lot like Shade.. Except Shade had red ruby eye's and was into black.

Tikal: Hello Shade, It's a pleasure to have you with us.

Shade shook her hand.. She had a vision. She saw a boy name Hallow and a girl name Haley. She shook her head when she heard her name repeated.

Shade: Sorry, I just.. never mind. Where's your kids Hallow and Haley?

Shadow: How do you-

Shade: Uhh good guesser

Shadow: Well their on their way right now

Hallow: Hey dad, who's the chick?

Shade: The name's Shade, And your Hallow

Hallow: Yeah..

Haley: Hi Shade! I'm Haley!

Shade: Hello Haley

Hallow: Dad what is she doing here?

Haley: Yay she's staying?

Tikal: Actually yes

Hallow: What?

Shade: I'll sleep outside

Tikal: No we couldn't let you do that.

Haley: You can sleep with me!

Shade: Alright then..

So the girls are staying with their parents without them knowing it! Will they find out? And if they do will they except them? Till next time..


	6. Chapter 6

Shade felt a strange warmness from these people. She didn't like it. Cuz once she feel's it.. Someone get's hurt.. She doesn't want to get hurt again.. Her phone vibrated, it was a txt from Kim. It said, "Meet me in the club of Diamonds.. Got some Info." That is what got Shade's interest. She looked to see if Haely was asleep. So far she was.. Shade quietly opened the window and ran into the wood's. But Hallow Followed her..While Kim was trying to leave without waking anyone. She heard Knuckles and Rouge talking.

Rouge: I just cant believe she's back. After all this time..

Knuckles: I just not sure how to tell her. She probably thinks we abandon her or something..

Rouge: I'm just glad she's alive..*hugs Knuckles*

That's what struck Kim.. She found her parents.. She couldn't believe it.. She wanted to talk to them.. But now's wasn't the time. She quietly got out of the house and flew into the night... Tears were filled with her eye's.. She landed in front of the club.

Once Kim got into the club.. She felt like her whole world that she ever knew was a lie..She wanted to cry.. But now wasn't the time.. She saw Rose at the table. Once Rose saw Kim's expression.. She knew something's wrong.

Rose: What's wrong?

Kim: I'll.. I'll tell you when Shade comes

Rose didn't bother to reply.. Once they saw shade came into the club.. they saw that she had a look as if someone's following her. She came to the table.. They asked.

Kim: Who's following you?

Shade: Hallow.. So what's the information Kim?

Rose: Yes what is it?

Kim: Well...

Rose/Shade: Well?

Kim: I-I... I think... *holds back tears*

Rose: What is it? You can Tell us...

Kim: I.. I found my parent's!*starts crying*

Shade: Wh...What?

Kim: Not just mines... Yours too Rose!

Rose: Wh...What? You found them?

Kim: *Nods* It's Sonic and Amy.

Rose: So. I have a sister and a brother? *smiles*

Shade: wow..

Then Shade has a vision of Shadow and Tikal's discusion.

Shadow: I..I thought Shade was gone for good.

Tikal: I thought we lost her too Shadow.. But she's back.. *smiles**End of vision*

Rose: Sh-Shade? What did you see?

Shade: Shadow and Tikal are my parents.*eye's get watery*

Rose: We better get going..

Hallow: You better..

Shade: I was wondering when you were gunna come out.

Hallow: Start walking..

Shade: Fine..

Shade didn't speak for the entire time. Hallow knew something was up..

Hallow: Ok what's wrong? Is it just because I followed you?

Shade: No...

Hallow: Then what is it?

Shade: None of your business...

Hallow was silent for the rest of the time.. Once they got to the the house.. Shade had a vision.

Shade: They're up. So get ready...

Hallow: How do you know this stuff?

Shade: Just get in..

Once they got in.. They saw Shadow and Tikal were mad..

Shadow: Where were you two?

Shade: Don't be mad at Hallow. He just followed me to make sure I was was ok.

Hallow was speechless, even though they had some sort of a rivalry. Shade protected him.

Tikal: And why did you left Shade?

Shade didn't know what to say.. She was silent.

Shadow: Hallow?

Hallow: Actually I don't know why she left.. But she just met up with the other girls..

Tikal: Shade... Please answer us.. Were just was concerned.

Shade was full of anger, rage and sadness. She wanted to scream. Ask questions on why She was left alone.. But she didn't dare ask right now.. Her fist clench and shake wildly. Tears were filling in her eye's. Vision's of doctors kept on saying the word "abandon".Her head started to hurt..

Tikal: Shade? Whats wrong?

Hallow: Shade?

The word kept on repeting like a broken record. "abandon"

Shadow: Shade what's wrong?

Shade: I NEED TO FIND THE ANSWERS!

Tikal: W-What?

Shade: I-I gatta go! CAHOS CONTROL!

Tikal: NO!

Shade disappeared, Shadow Knew where she was going. She was heading towards her motorcycle in the garage. Shadow ran as fast as he can with Hallow behind him. But the sound of the motor came on and was gone in a distance...So Shade Knows about her parent's. But she's not taking it lightly. Where is she going? And what answer dose she mean?


	7. Chapter 7

As the wind blew across Shade's face.. Tears still fell.. She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't help. Even though she could've used her speed, she preferred the bike. look behind her and no one was following her. She wanted it that she looked up ahead she saw the building that ruined her life forever..Back at the house. Shadow and the others were worried. He told the gang what happened, so they had a meeting. Rose and Kim were shock to hear this.

Rose: I thought she took it well

Kim: I thought so too.

Hallow: Took what well?

Rose: What you were spying on us and you don't know?

Shadow: Girls.. Please tell us

Rose: Well.. uh..

Kim: She.. She found out about you and Tik..

Shadow: What about us?

Rose: That your her parents..

Shadow and the others were stunned. They new they never gave them any information about it.

Rose: It doesn't matter how right now..

Kim: What matters right now is finding Shade before she makes a big mistake that could cause her, her life..

Ruby: But where would she go?

Twist: Yeah?

Kim: I think I know..

As they were making their plan Shade was in the halls of the institution she was brought up..She hated this place more than anything. But she had to come here in order to get the information that she needed. She sneaked to the information room as quietly as possible. The doctors would catch her if they hear a sound. As Shade use her special key to open the draw, she proceed with caution as always.. Once the draw opened, she skimmed through the files until she fond her name.. It said about her supposal sickness and suicidal and about their experiments on her.. She read and read till she finally found what she was looking for..

Shade stood there and read. The doctors writing was clear to her. It said... "On June 17th.. A black figure came to the hospital. He said he had a mission to get rid of the child as soon as possible.. The figure said nothing and disappeared into the shadows.."Shade stood there in relief.. She always heard the doctors say that she was abandon. Her eyes filled with tears of joy.. Knowing She wasn't abandon.. Just taken away..She took the file with her.. Just in case she needed it. She check to see if the close was clear. She sensed a figure behind her. She turned and grabbed her opponents thought. Once she saw the eyes.. she knew who it was..

Shade: *whispered* Sonic? What are you doing?

Sonic jr: *whispered* Came to help.

Shade: *whispered* I don't need your help! Now leave!

Sonic Jr: *whispered* Not without you!

Shade: *whispers* I'm leaving all ready! now let's go!

Kim: *whispers* Great! you found her!

Shade: *whispers* What are you doing here?

Rose: *whispers* Getting you

Shade: *whispers* Who else is here..?

Hallow: *whispers* Me, dad, Crest, SJ, all the guys..

Shade: *whispers* Make them all leave.. Now!

Shadow: *whispers* We'll leave once we know your safe and that your coming with us..

Shade: *whispers* I don't make promises that I cant keep.

Shadow: *whispers* Then were not leaving..

Shade: *whispers* ... I promise I'll be safe.

Hallow: *whispers* Good enough. Let's go!

Everyone ran through the halls as quietly as they can.. But the lights came on.. The doctors stood there.

Doctor: So Sonic? You have returned our patient. We are pleased..

Sonic: Well-

Shade: Yes they have. Miss me?

Shadow looked towards his daughter with angry eyes that said," What are you doing?" Shade answered with her teeth closed and her eyes calm..

Shade: *whispered* play along. I can handle this. Trust me.

Shadow's fist clench. He didn't want to do this. But he had to trust her. If he didn't.. They would all be in danger..So what will happen next? Will he play along? or just fight?


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow said nothing. He couldn't say anything cuz of his anger. Sonic Jr took over.

Sonic Jr: Well... if you say it like that, then yeah..

Doctor: Well thank you.. She is still very ill. I wouldn't want her to hurt herself

Kim: Of course..

As Sonic Jr and Kim walked with Shade. They whispered as quietly as possible.

Sonic Jr:*whispered* What's going on Shade?

Shade:*whispered* All of you must leave. I'll meet you back at the house by tomorrow. If I don't come.. Then you can break me out

Sonic Jr:*whispered* Don't like this...

Kim:*Whispered* Same

Shade:*whispered* Then have only one stay. There happy?

Sonic Jr: Whispers* Grrr... Fine

Soon they were in front of the doctor and his nurses.. They were huge and buff.

Doctor: We were looking all over for you Shade.. We all missed you..

Shade: Say what you want Doc.. I know their all lies.

Doctors: You have such bad manners.. No wonder your parents abandon you..*brings out a needle*This... will just be a pinch...

Shade wanted to slap him. But she couldn't when there were two buff guys holding her back. The doctor looked toward his guest.

Doctor: You can leave now.. We have an award for you.

Shadow: Were not interested in money.

Sonic: Well.. I guess we'll leave

Once they got out of the building.. Shadow immediately asks Kim.

Shadow: What's going on?

Kim: Shade wants us to get out of there first before she breaks out.

Shadow: How can she get out of a place like that?

Kim: She got out once.. She can get out again. The point is.. We cant all get in.. Only one can get in..

SJ: Why?

Kim: Cuz it's easier to escape and make a run for it without being caught.

Crest: Ok.. Good enough.. But question is.. Whose going?

Shadow: I'll go..

Kim: But you don't know your way around the hospital like I do.

Shadow: So you'll guide me

Kim: Fine.

Kim gave Shadow the supplies that he needed. She gave him an earpice and a microphone. But Shadow notice that the equipment was plastic.

Shadow: Why are they plastic?

Kim: Cuz metal will set off the alarms.. Now go!

Meanwhile.. Shade was dragged into a white room. The nurses pushed her onto the the bed and tied her up. Shade struggled. She moved her body back and forth. And side to side. As she was struggling the doctor was preparing the needle he was going to eject in her. Once he was finished.. She was still struggling. Before the doctor put the needle in her.. He whispered.

Doctor: I am going to finish what I started. *puts needle in her right arm*

Shade screamed with pain. The shot gave a burning feeling. As she was screaming. The lights flickered on and off. Then Shades rings came off. The energy spread and hit the doctor and the two nurses to the wall. But the energy was fading as she was starting to fall asleep. Then a big crashing sound came at the door. Shade turned her head slowly to see what happened. Even though her vision was blurry.. She knew who it was.. It was Shadow..So Shadow comes to save her.. But What did the doctor do to Shade? Till next time


	9. Chapter 9

_Shadow walked towards his daughter.. He can tell that she was scared inside..He untied her and picked her up. Shade was getting more tired by the second..Once she was held close to his chest.. She look up at him one more time.. Then fell into a deep sleep. Shadow carried her and walked out of the hospital. He met up with the gang._

_Kim: You got her!_

_Rose: What happened to her?_

_Shadow: the doctor gave her something.. I'm not sure what._

_Sonic Jr: I think we should take her to Tails. _

_SJ: Yeah. He should know what to do.._

_As the guys took Shade to tails workshop. They were still worried because she hasn't woken up. Shadow never felt like this since she was born.. He only held her like this when she was a baby. When he lost her.. He thought he would never held her like this again.. Finally when they got to Tails shop. The gang explained what happened._

_Tails: Do you know what type of fluid they put in her?_

_Shadow: No.._

_Tails: Here.. I'll take a sample, check it out, and see what I can do.._

_Kim: Thank you Tails.. *warm smile*_

_As Tails was working on Shade.. Knuckles and Rouge was trying to have a conversation with Kim, Ruby and Crest._

_Crest: So. Your our older sister?_

_Kim: Yup_

_Knuckles: How did you found out?_

_Kim: I...Over heard your guy's conversation. I knew something was up.. So I had to get to know you guy's somehow.._

_Rose: It's true.._

_So far Tails is fixing Shade. And The girls are getting to know their parents. _

_As the girls were getting to know their parents..There were a group of Dark Doom's minions surrounding the house..Once they made the noise from the bushes.. That's when some of the girls got the feeling they were being watch.._

_Kim: You hear that?_

_Hallow: Yeah.. Someone's outside.._

_Sonic: Well check it out._

_Sonic and the guy's were outside.. more dark figures came into the house. That's when the fighting started. The minions was fighting with the guys outside while more was inside fighting with the girls. The guy's gotten so angry. They were close to turning into their dark forms.. Next thing they heard a window crash and Rose on the floor_

_Sonic: ROSE! *runs towards her*You ok?_

_Rose: *groans* I-I'm fine_

_Rouge: THERES TO MANY! *kicks a minion*_

_Hallow: YOU THINK? *punches a minion*_

_Then they saw the minions dragging Twist, Shade, Kim, Streek, and Haley._

_Twist: DAD!_

_Sonic: Twist! STREEK! _

_Sonic tried running toward them. But more minions came and slowed him down, he was so slow that he didn't make it. The minions went through a portal and took the kids with them...Oh my god! History is repeating itself! What's next? _


	10. Chapter 10

The guys tried to fight as fast as they can. But they were all out was getting pisst. So then he became Dark finished them all in a couple of seconds. Once he was finished. His friends were was the first to speak..

Shadow: It's happening again

Sonic: Not this time

Knuckles: But where would we look? We couldn't find them last time?

Hallow: Wait! Dad! Do you still have that ear piece and microphone that Kim gave you?

Shadow: Yes why?

Sonic Jr: Cuz we could track them. I'm sure Kim still has her piece

Tails: I'll track it with the X-Tornado!

Hallow: Wait.. Where's Ruby?

Rose: She was the last one that got taken..

Hallow: they'll pay for that..

While the guys were getting ready. The rest was taken to Dark Doom

Dark Doom: *evil laughs* well done my minions. You have completed your mission.

Twist: What the hell you want from us?

Dark Doom: I want nothing From you..

Minion 1: Sir. We have also captured Shadow's daughters.

Dark Doom: Let me see my grandchildern.

The minions grabbed Haely towards Dark Doom. He looked at her with curios eyes.

Dark Doom: She has a dark form. But not powerful enough. Put her with the rest

Minion 2: Sir. We have the oldest daughter of Shadow

Dark Doom: Hmm, Why is she asleep?

Minion 2: The doctor that you send her to injected a needle in her.

Dark Doom: Perfect. She may be of some use. Take her to the lab

Minion 1: And the rest?

Dark Doom: Take them to the cell. You know which one. *evil smiles*

Minion: We also have Sonic daughter along with us

Dark Doom: Hmmmmm.. Take her to the lab as well. I sense a very powerful error towards her.

SJ: She's not going anywhere with you!

Dark Doom: Silence the boy and take him away

Twist: SJ!

SJ: TWIST!

The two tried to struggle.. But it was no use. SJ and the other's were put in a cell where powers were useless. All they can do is sit there and do nothing..sonic and his friends manage to track to deceive. Worry came over everyone.. Especially the parents... They lost their children once. They don't want that to happen again.. An hour later.. They manage to find the location.. It was in the mountains.. The guys walked into the cave, then they ended up in a huge battle room. Once they got in. They saw Dark doom sitting in a chair that's 50feet in the air

Dark Doom: I see that you finally came and visit me Shadow.. It's been long since I've seen you.

Shadow: Where are the children?

Dark Doom: Their better then ever..

Sonic: If you lay a hand on them.. You'll be sorry

Dark Doom: Actually Sonic. You'll be the one that's sorry for even coming here. But it's too late for you now... Twist, Shade.. Will you tech them a lesson for me?

Twist and Shade walked out of the shadow's. They both had dark errors around them. Shade walked like her father. Expression less and dangerous. With dark ruby eye's. Twist was a lot like sonic in his dark form.. They both said nothing. They just stared and ready for battle.

Tikal: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?

Dark Doom: What every grandfather must do.. Reeducate.

Tikal: You are no grandfather! Just a heartless monster!

Dark Doom: Call me what you wish. But I'm not the one that let their children get taken from

Amy: Their only taken cuz of you!

Dark Doom: Dose it matter to me? But I wouldn't worry about that now if I were you.. I would worry on how I'll fight my daughter.

Shadow: you cant force us to fight

Dark Doom: then it's your life

After Dark Doom finished his sentence. A force field Came on. It pushed everyone except Sonic and Shadow. They were inside the force field with Shade and Twist.

Sonic: Twist! you have to snap out of this!

Twist said nothing. She took out her hammer and charged Sonic. Shade just fought Shadow with no words.. Sonic was getting beaten. He knew he had to fight back. Then the fighters were starting to have their own force field shaping around them in order for the girls to fight without interruptions. Shadow was down.. Tikal Was scared for his life. She yelled at Dark Doom.

Tikal: HAVE ME FIGHT SHADE INSTED!

Shadow: No Tik!

Dark Doom: As you wish. Consider yourself lucky Shadow

Soon Tikal was able to go through the force field while Shadow was disappearing. Shadow went with the rest of the guy's. He tried to get up and yelled,

Shadow: TIK! DONT DO THIS!

Shadow was hitting the force field. But it was no use. He couldn't break through Sonic is getting beaten by twist, and Tikal is going to fight Shade.. Will they get through this? Or is it too late? Wait and see...


	11. Chapter 11

As the fight continued.. Sonic was getting beaten badly.. Tikal tried defending her self from Shade's attack. But she keep's on getting throw around like a toy. Shadow yelled at Dark Doom

Shadow: GET HER OUT OF THERE! NOW!

Dark Doom: *evil laughs* I prefer not, this is very interesting fight.

Shadow hit the force field with anger. Then Hallow got an idea.

Hallow: Dad, now's the perfect time to find the others.

Shadow: Take only a few friends with you. We don't want to make it noticable

Hallow: Gotcha.

Hallow then leaves with Rouge, Fiona, and Amy. While the rest stayed and watch the fight. Hallow and the girls looked around the room's. But they didn't found anything. They gave up and started calling their names.

Hallow: RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU?

Fiona: SJ!

Amy: Haley!

Rouge: Ruby! Kim!

At first no one replied. But after a few seconds later they heard the voices of their love ones.

Ruby: Hallow? Im so glad to hear your voice!

SJ: MOM? Where right here!

Haley: Over hear!

Hallow and the girls got to the cell. But they notice that the bar's were so old. That they could of broke through them.

Hallow: Why didn't you broke out?

Ruby: Powers wont work on it. We cant even touch it.

Amy: Then let me! *brings out her hammer and starts hitting the bar's*

Fiona: It has no effect on it.

Amy: Well I gatta keep trying. *continues hitting the cell*

Amy kept on hitting to cell, but every hit made her weaker. As the girls were getting the teen's out. The fight still continued With Twist and Shade.

Sonic: *breath's heavily* Twist.. Im your father.. You have to stop this now!

Twist:...*kicks him in the face*

Sonic was full of anger. Then he turned Dark Sonic

Dark Sonic: You asked for it Twist!

That's when the real fight started with Sonic. He throw Twist back and forth. That's when Twist couldn't fight anymore, she was down. He was laughing evilly as he walked towards her..

Dark Sonic: I warned you Twist..

Knuckles knew what was gunna happen next. He yelled as loud as Sonic could here.

Knuckles: SONIC! YOU BEAT HER! IT"S OVER! NOW STOP!

Tails: HE"S RIGHT SONIC!

Sonic closed his eye's and took the information he was getting. Once he got a clear head. He notice his daughter was on the ground. He picked her up and walked out of the Doom was impress and disappointed that sonic won. But he still had his granddaughter to continue the fight. Shade threw Tikal across the room. Tikal's back hit the force field where her friends were watching.

Shadow: Tik! Tikal!

Tikal: Nhh.. Shade.. Please listen..

Shade walked towards Tikal and kicks her in the face. Shade turn Tikal where She can see Shade and the ceiling clearly. Shade Brought out a chaos spear that was a shape of a knife. Tikal didn't bother to move. She felt a sadness and pity towards herself and Shade. Before Shade was about to attack Tikal. Shade spoke for the first time since she's been under the Control of Dark Doom

Shade: Any last word's I can give to your friends?

Tikal: I want to talk to Shade,... not the demon inside of her.

Shade: She can hear, speak fast.

Tikal: Your...a great daughter Shade.

Shade was expression less. She put away the blade. She grabbed Tikal by her thought.

Shade: How would you know? You never raised me.

Tikal: T..True.. But.. You've done… Good deed's too Shade...And.. that make's me proud.

That's what gotten into Shade. Once she let go, Tikal fell on the ground and coughed for air. Shade walked away and was heading towards Dark Doom

Shade: You did this to me..

Dark Doom: I made you stronger. Your made for destruction. Not for peace.

Shade: Well... If you say so.

Then Shade attacked Dark Doom. She cause so much destruction that Dark Doom fell and caused an explosion. Then the cave was starting to collapse.

Sonic: We need to get out now!

Knuckles: Where's the rest?

SJ: Where here!

Sonic: Knuckles, Rouge, Tails! get everyone that you can out!

Sonic Jr: Dad! mom's hurt! She need's you!

Sonic: I'll get her!

Sonic had to pick up Amy bridal style. He gave Twist to Knuckles while he took Amy. Most of the gang manage to get towards the X-Tornado were it's outside the cave. Sonic ordered everyone to leave. The only ones that were inside the cave were Ruby, Kim, Haely and Shade. Once the parents counted. They knew who was missing.

Hallow: Ruby & Haely are still in there!

Shadow: I'll get them. I promise!

Rouge: Kim in there too!

Shadow: Stay here! I'll get them.

Shadow ran in the building. As soon as he got in, his exit was block. He called for the kid's.

Shadow: Girls! Where are you?

Ruby: Shadow! Help us!

Shadow ran towards the voices. He saw a bolder on top of Ruby. Kim had her father's strength. But there were so many boulder's on Ruby, Kim couldn't hold it any help lift the bolder, it was enough to get Ruby out. Once She was out. They heard Haely called.

Haley: Dad! Where here!

Shadow and the girls ran towards Haley and Shade.

Shade: I managed to saved Healy. You only have enough energy to get the girls out to safty.

Shadow: What about you?

Shade: I'll manage. Now go!

Shadow: No! I lost you once! I am not going to lose you again!

Shade: IF YOU DONT GET HALEY AND KIM OUT NOW! YOU WILL LOSE BOTH DAUGHTER'S, NOW GO! (She means her adn Haely, not Kim)

Shadow:...

Shade: GO NOW!

Shadow: CAHOS CONTROL!

Once Shadow took the girls to the plain. He turned around and ran towards the cave. But the Cave collapse inside. Wind and dust blew at Shadow.

Shadow: Shade!

Sonic held him back. Sonic Knew if Shade stayed there, her chances of serving *cnt spell*were low. Shadow tried fighting sonic to let him go. But it didn't work.

Shadow: What are you doing? Shade's in there!

Sonic: Shadow! It's too late! The building collapse.. She's gone

Shade: Not...Completely...

All: Shade!

Sonic Jr: Here.. let me help you..

Sonic Jr picked Shade up like Bridal style. He carried her to where the other's were.

Kim: Shade are you ok?

Shade: Never ..better

Rose: Look's like you still have your personality, that's good

Shade: How bad did I hurt Tk?

Tikal: Don't worry about me Shade. It's you Im worried about you

Shade: Don't be..

Shadow: Let's get you home

Shade: What home?

Tikal: Home...With us

Rose: Yeah..

Shade smiled. The rest of the ride was mostly people looked around the plane. He saw knuckles asleep, with Rouge next to him on the right.. While Kim and Ruby were on the left. Scourge and Fiona slept with SJ while Sonic slept with his family. Shadow looked at his wife.. She looked peaceful...and happy as he was. He had Shade sleep next to him as the same with Tikal. Haely was next to Tikal while Hallow was with Tails. Shadow never felt happier. Knowing his friends and family was safe.. and they were together again..The end...

(sorry if the details were kinda bad -_-; again this is an old story. I own nothing but Shade, Kim, Rose and Sonic Jr. The rest of the kids are owned by Soniccouples10 on Deviantart. I forgot to ask permission to publish this story., anyways plz review. Weither its good or bad ^^ )


End file.
